Marvel's Cloak
Father Delgado Detective Connors Liam Walsh Melissa Bowen Adina Johnson Otis Johnson | Cast = Aubrey Joseph Olivia Holt Emma Lahana Jaime Zevallos J.D. Evermore Carl Lundstedt Andrea Roth Gloria Reuben Miles Mussenden | Developers = | Producers = Barbara D'Alessandro Jenny Klein Paul Garnes Niceole R. Levy | Executive Producers = Gyna Prince-Bythewood Alan Fine Stan Lee Joe Quesada Karim Zreik Joe Pokaski Jim Chory Jeph Loeb | Narrator = | Country = United States | Network = Freeform | Number of Episodes = 20 | IMDB ID = 5614844 | First Aired = | Last Aired = | Season1_1 = First Light | Season1_2 = Suicide Sprints | Season1_3 = Stained Glass | Season1_4 = Call/Response | Season1_5 = Princeton Offense | Season1_6 = Funhouse Mirrors | Season1_7 = Lotus Eaters | Season1_8 = Ghost Stories | Season1_9 = Back Breaker | Season1_10 = Colony Collapse | Season2_1 = Restless Energy | Season2_2 = White Lines | Season2_3 = Shadow Selves | Season2_4 = Rabbit Hold | Season2_5 = Alignment Chart | Season2_6 = B Sides | Season2_7 = Vikingtown Sound | Season2_8 = Two Player | Season2_9 = Blue Note | Season2_10 = Level Up | HistoryText = Marvel's Cloak & Dagger is the first series created by Marvel Television for ABC's channel Freeform that is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The series, classified under the young-adult genre, focuses on the romance between two powered individuals. By November 2016, Marvel's Daredevil producer Joe Pokaski was set as showrunner for the series. Olivia Holt and Aubrey Joseph were cast as Tandy Bowen (Dagger) and Tyrone Johnson (Cloak), respectively, in January 2017, with additional cast members announced in February 2017. Filming for this series started in February 2017 in New Orleans, Louisiana; and wrapped in November 2017. On January 19, 2018, a sneak peek confirmed this series' release date for June 7, 2018, with a 2 hour premiere of the first two episodes.File:Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger Sneak Peek – Exclusively on Freeform On July 20, 2018, at San Diego Comic-Con 2018, it was announced that Marvel and Freeform had renewed this series for a second season, with a planned release of Spring 2019. }} Filming for the second season started on October 22, 2018. }} On February 5, 2019, it was announced that the second season would premiere on April 4, 2019. }} Brooklyn McLinn, Dilshad Vadsaria, and Cecilia Leal join the cast as Andre Deschaine, Lia Dewan, and Mikayla Bell. }} On October 24, 2019, it was announced that this series had been canceled at Freeform after two seasons. }} Gallery Images Marvel's Cloak & Dagger logo.jpg Tyrone Johnson (Earth-199999) and Tandy Bowen (Earth-199999) from Marvel's Cloak & Dagger 001.jpg Season 1 Marvel's Cloak & Dagger poster 001.jpg Marvel's Cloak & Dagger poster 002.jpg Marvel's Cloak & Dagger poster 003.jpg Season 2 Marvel's Cloak & Dagger poster 004.jpg Marvel's Cloak & Dagger poster 005.jpg Marvel's Cloak & Dagger poster 007.jpg Marvel's Cloak & Dagger poster 008.jpg Marvel's Cloak & Dagger poster 009.jpg Marvel's Cloak & Dagger poster 010.jpg Marvel's Cloak & Dagger poster 011.jpg Marvel's Cloak & Dagger poster 012.jpg Marvel's Cloak & Dagger poster 013.jpg Marvel's Cloak & Dagger poster 014.jpg Marvel's Cloak & Dagger poster 015.jpg Marvel's Cloak & Dagger poster 016.jpg Marvel's Cloak & Dagger poster 017.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel's Cloak and Dagger - Official Trailer Marvel’s Cloak and Dagger – Promo Spot Marvel's Cloak and Dagger (Freeform) Trailer HD Teasers Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger Justice Trailer Freeform Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger Poison Trailer Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger San Diego Comic Con 2018 Season 2 Announcement Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Season 2 First Look Freeform Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger Promo Unleash The Mayhem Inside Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Tandy & Tyrone Have Been Practicing Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Promo Tyrone & Tandy Level Up Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Promo Justice or Revenge Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Season 2 Break The Rules Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Season 2 Promo From Pain Comes Power Freeform Sneak Peeks Marvel’s Cloak & Dagger Sneak Peek – Exclusively on Freeform Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Season 2 Sneak Peek Freeform Featurettes Official Season 1 Blooper Reel Marvel's Cloak & Dagger }} ru:Плащ и Кинжал (сериал) zh:斗篷与匕首（电视剧） Category:ABC Studios